


Last train to London

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Random Playlist [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain John Watson, Dancer Sherlock Holmes, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sherlock's First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: John is on leave, and London has nothing to offer at the moment, a sudden trip, a chance meeting, a passionate night, a missed train back to London...





	Last train to London

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, just got back on the writting horse... not betaed, and the usual disclaimer. Enjoy and happy Sherlock!
> 
> Inspired by ELO's Last train to London... Love the song and finally heard it all the way!

He was supposed to board that train. He was supposed to follow Bill and the gang and go back to London, back to headquarters, back to Afghanistan for the third time.

He was supposed to board that [last train to London](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXXZMebT3m8)… but he couldn’t leave, not just yet… He knew when his friends asked about that night, he could only tell them that he was ready to leave, ready to board that last train, but…

_It was 9:29, the sun was going down, there was music in the air. It felt so right…_

They were having so much fun, the celebrated as if today was the last day of their lives. Bill had suggested they left London, for something different to do, instead of visiting the same usual places.

“We only have a week, Watson! Captain!” Bill hauled him to the train station. And so it began…

_It was one of those nights, one of those nights when you feel the world stop turning…_

They ended up in Liverpool, sharing beers with Liverpool fans and chatting up university girls… Long story short, the heart… well… the dick wants what the dick wants and said appendage decided to follow the girl’s back to Oxford…

They stopped a couple more times, shared some beers, some kisses, some time… suffice to say the heart… well… the dick got what it wanted, but by the time it was satisfied enough, Oxford was on sight…  

_You were standing there, there was music in the air. I should have been away, but I knew I’d have to stay…_

“See what happens when you follow your prick?” John was furious, pacing around in the smallest room he’d been since he was a teenager.

“She was cute” Bill shrugged, and before John could say anything else, he added, “and you had fun too, Watson... Captain... never heard anyone scream as much as yours did last night… almost killed my mojo”, Bill snickered.

John simply huffed and left the room, leaving Bill and the gang laughing their hearts out; he’d had to endure a whole day of jokes at his expense, because the young lady he had spent the night with was a screamer… he had barely touched her and she was already moaning like she was about to orgasm… Bloody teenagers…

He went out, walking his anger off… He ended up back at the train station, he could just go back to London, but what would he do until midnight? No, he was not going back to that room, to Bill and the gang, to the desperate teenager that screamed bloody murder while he fucked her… he needed to take a break from the nonsense, the drunkenness, the fucking…

_Last train to London, just heading out, last train to London, just leaving town…_

Not knowing exactly where he was, he ended up in a little pub; the music was nice and it wasn’t too crowded; he could have a beer, drink it at his own pace, not having to compete with seven other men on who was the fastest drinker, or who could hold better their liqueur, or who though was the funniest drunk… no, he could have a pint by himself, calm down, leave at a decent time, and be back in London before midnight… he really didn’t want to go back drunk and have on hell of a headache and an even more disgusting and annoying hangover on the way back to hell…

_It was one of those nights, one of those nights when you feel the fire is burning, everybody was there, everybody to share, it felt so right…_

The crowd grew larger, the music grew higher, and John was ready to make his way out… he had to leave to make it to London before midnight, with time enough to take a shower, get his shit together and be there for last call…

The crowd started applauding, whistling, catcalling… all around one body that was moving like it was the last day on earth… the movements were mesmerising, John was entranced. The dancer was precise; calculated, yet natural moves, sensual, sexy, hot as hell… he was dancing his heart out, like nobody else was there, he was one with the music, his hips swayed back and forth, his hands and arms moved gracefully around him, his legs lifted and bent, and bounced and ran up to heaven, up to… up to an arse to die for, round, firm, strong, biteable… he was so sensual, so sexy… so… he was a he!

John couldn’t believe he was so enchanted by this guy, by his movements…

 _There you were on your own, looking like you were the only one around, I had to be with you, nothing else that I could do, I should have been away, but I knew I’d have to stay…_    

The dancer was so concentrated, it seemed as he only heard the music and nothing else, his dark curls bounced around his face… cheekbones that could cut you if you dared look too close, a long neck that lead to a pale, marblelike chest, sculpted right from the stone… John’s cock was willing to forego the sexual identity crisis John’s brain was about to have and simply jump, hump and fuck that sweet, pert arse senseless…  

And then… then… then John knew he couldn’t not board that train, that he'd have to stay and meet this mythical creature, because the beauty was standing in front of him, mercurial eyes, Gray? Blue? Green? were looking at him, dissecting him, reading him like an open book… Those eyes then focused on his hair, then followed a path down his neck… he took a deep breath and his own eyes travelled down to those lips, plump, red, a perfect’s cupid bow… his breath hitched when a red tongue travelled across them and disappeared back behind the sweet plumpness…

The eyes moved lower… lower… he kept his eyes on that mouth and he saw the moment when curiosity turned into lust… John’s dick jumped, greeted the new acquaintance and was eagerly suggesting they left as soon as possible, no matter where, JUST GO! The mercurial eyes disappeared behind dark pupils; John dared look down and was greeted by the dancer’s eager erection…

_It was one of those nights, one of those nights when you feel the fire is burning, everybody was there, everybody to share, it felt so right…_

The first kiss was a surprise, they hadn’t even shared their names and he had that sweet tongue exploring his mouth with an eagerness that could only be compared to his own…

“John” he managed to whisper between gasps and the next kiss

“Sherlock” A deep, baritone voice responded… John felt his knees go weak and let go, kissing back with all he had… His hands started exploring up and down that lean body, firm arse, glut… strong back… long legs… a delicious neck… and soft, soft hair…

John pulled the hair, he needed to kiss that neck again… the moan that escaped that sensuous mouth was sinful, the dancer… Sherlock, was down on his knees, eyes wide open, lustful, mouth wet, angry red, almost purple, kissed and kissable…. John pulled him up and continued kissing and caressing…

Barely able to walk, raging erections tenting their trousers, they ended up in a little hostel near the train station, clothes went flying around, shoes followed trousers, pants followed shirts…. A quick hump to relieve the tension, a quick orgasm followed by apologetic kisses and caresses, the build-up, the want, the need…

The anticipation…

The preparation…

The confession…

The care…

_Underneath a starry sky, time was still but hours must really have rushed by. I didn’t realize, but love was in your eyes, I really should have gone, but love went on and on…_

“One last kiss and I have to go…” John tried to pry his body from the octopus-like embrace he was being held by

“No”, Sherlock pouted and held him closer.

“I have to go, love”

“Call in sick, John… please?”

“I did that yesterday, Sherlock”

“Please?”

“Begging twice, huh?”

_Underneath a starry sky, time was still but hours must really have rushed by. I didn’t realize, but love was in your eyes, I really should have gone, but love went on and on…_


End file.
